marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Niles Roman (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = formerly blue | Hair = Grey. | Hair2 = balding; formerly red-brownCategory:BaldCategory:Red HairCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Clawed hands, green skin, reptile yellow eye. | Citizenship = United States of America | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = OSI Scientific Director, counter-terrorist, war criminal | Education = Doctorate, military training | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Warren Ellis; Ian Edginton; Whilce Portacio | First = X-Force #103 | Death = X-Force #113 | HistoryText = Origin Dr. Niles Roman's childhood is largely unknown. His past as a Scientific Director to the prior CIA Office of Scientific Intelligence rated him a super-genius spymaster in the Cold War despite Russian reports of his cruel experiments, espionage, and sadism. Two assassination attempts led Dr. Roman to become regenerated by his sciences into a freakish paranoiac. Later, efforts of reports set to devise a mutant-human ground war experiment by Dr. Roman were scrapped by the Pentagon, which lead to a deceptive means of hiding a bioreactor engine in the grounds of San Francisco in the future. Encounters with X-Force X-Force would battle Dr. Niles Roman on his schemes to engineer a mutant-human war-related riot which later lead to the shooting death of Peter Wisdom due to the team's destruction of the bioreactor. Upon Domino's return, Cannonball with Meltdown, Warpath, and Bedlam assisted Peter Wisdom's ally, Valentina Rychenko and her father Dr. Constantin Rancal in a Russian Sleeper deprogramming operation that would execute latent mutant sleepers of the Cold War while rescuing and removing mutant genomes of their children. Dr. Roman, with the usage of Russian Warborgs: super-enhanced robotic soldiers overhauled from deceased bodies, set to abduct and extract the sleepers children mutant DNA to synthesize living mutant soldiers to battle a subverted, ancient alien threat set to destroy the human race. Despite interventions with X-Force and amnesties with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury, Dr. Roman could not prove his research following his war crimes to abolish an unforeseen alien threat. Despite X-Force's efforts to detain Dr. Roman, a Life Model Decoy of Valentina Rychenko revealed a bomb and destroyed much of the compound, but X-Force survived, leaving the culprit of Peter Wisdom's sister, Romany Wisdom, at heart in killing Dr. Roman. X-Force further investigated Romany Wisdom and revealed a eugenic conspiracy to re-write human DNA with alien bio-technology at the cost of free will and human identity. Over time, Peter Wisdom resurfaced with Black Air inexplicably, Romany Wisdom became a wanted enemy of X-Force, X-Force disbanded to be mimicked by X-Statix, and Dr. Roman has not been accounted in further activities and is presumed dead. | Powers = Dr. Roman exhibits few powers beyond a vast genius for multiple sciences and combat strategy. | Abilities = Dr. Roman is estimated as intelligent as Mr. Fantastic, and as deranged as Dr. Mengele. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dr. Niles Roman asserts since his assassination, he has brain damage with portions missing requiring him to eat baby food, has half his brain missing, requires stimulant injections in his spine chord, and hasn't slept since the 1970's. His old age requires him a medical assistant. | Equipment = Privately obtained wealth, mercenaries, safe-houses and scientific resources | Transportation = Dr. Roman requires access with a wheelchair timely. | Weapons = | Notes = It remains indeterminate if the Valentina Rychenko LMD from issue #113 was ever the genuine Valentina Rychenko. Whether she was sent by in part of Romany Wisdom within Britain, Rychenko's superiors in Russia, known being a robot by S.H.I.E.L.D. or sent in part by both legal agencies to kill Dr. Roman and the X-Force as renegades is unknown. | Trivia = Dr. Niles Roman's name is a wordplay of the Nile River in Egypt and the Roman Empire. Dr. Niles Roman is a satirical representation to then CIA director James Angleton. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}